


Whoops?

by Serenity1



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty accidentally calls out a wrong name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BTTF!
> 
> This is something that I whipped up when I was bored. I wasn't going to put it up, but heck, it was almost done anyway, let's see where it goes. This is clearly a one-shot, unless you guys want me to continue, but it will stay a one-shot.

"It was an accident, doc! I didn't know I was going to call out the wrong name while we made love!" Marty protested as he follows doc after he had just ruined their lovemaking. 

Doc snorted, "I read romance novels during my youth, Marty. You did not made the mistake of calling out his name. You were thinking about him," he said as he went to the DeLorean and opened the door.

"Doc, please, you gotta believe me!" Marty tried again.

Doc took out an item on what he was finding for as he got out of the vehicle. "Please leave before I call the cops," he said so softly that Marty almost didn't hear him.

"Doc…" 

Doc turns to look at him. "I can't stand looking at you right now, go!" He snaps as he hurriedly went to his workbench as Marty stood there weakly before taking off without another word.

\-------

Jennifer's eyes widens when Marty tells her what happened just a few hours ago. They were at the park, sitting at a bench as they ignore their surroundings but to each other. "Why would you do that Marty?" She asks.

"I don't know. It was an accident, Jen," Marty says quickly.

"How long you and doc have been together?" Jennifer asked.

"Right when we broke up about, so almost two months and counting," Marty said.

"Do you remember how you got together?" Jennifer asked.

Marty nodded, "When we were in the alternate 1985, Doc just rescued me from the rooftop of Biff's hotel and before we left to go to 1955, he kissed me when I was staring at him," he explained.

"And then…?"

Marty huffed, "he said it was a 'spur of the moment' thing when we returned to our 1985 after I woke you up. A week later, he kisses me again and that was when things gotten too much and he gave me oral sex for the first time," he said blushing at the memory.

"Hmm. Who is Timothy Watters?" Jennifer asked.

Marty shifted nervously, "a guy from gym class. His been making a pass on me lately," he said.

"Marty!"

"The guy's cute as hell, Jen! Next time in school, I'll point you to him," Marty said.

"That's not the point! What about doc?" Jen asked.

Marty sighed, "I'll apologize to him and grovel to his feet," he said as Jen grins.

\------

(A week later)

"He hasn't been returning my calls, Jen. Every time I go to his place, the door has been locked and the key has been moved," Marty said.

"His really pissed at you, Marty. If you did that to me and called out doc's name in our lovemaking, I'll yell at you and possibly break up," Jennifer said.

Marty froze, "You think this is his way of breaking up? What about our friendship? Is he going to throw that away?" He asks.

Jennifer sighed, "I don't know, Marty. It's up to him now," She said and Marty didn't say anything.

\------

Doc sighed as it had been more than a week since he had last seen Marty. He was acting childish. He knew he should talk to Marty after what happened, but what should he say? Should he forgive him? He misses the young man more than anything.

He wants to make out with him and be able to make love again. But how would he know that Marty would call out Watters name and not his? That's just it, he doesn't know until they'll do it again.

Doc groans in frustration as he had been walking towards the phone. All he knows is that, he wants to be near Marty again. The friendship between them was high at stake…

\------

Marty fidgeted nervously as he sat beside doc on the bed. It was the same bed where he accidentally called out the wrong name. He and Doc spoke earlier and they both agreed on trying to do it again. 

Before Marty knew it, he was lying naked on the bed and he was spread out as he watches Doc lining up his cock within his entrance. Marty moans at the contact as he put both his hands onto Doc's hips.

Doc began to move slowly at first, in and out. It was driving Marty crazy and doc probably knew it too. This must be his revenge, he thought. Marty took one of his hands and began to move it towards his own cock but a firm voice stopped him.

"No, I'll do that. Just relax through the pleasure, my love," Doc said as Marty nods eagerly.

Marty moaned through pleasure as Doc hit that sweet spot over and over again. He knew exactly what he wanted: hard and fast. Marty grabs the headboard as Doc began to pleasure Marty with his own cock. Marty gasped, "Oh fuck, doc!"

Marty knew he was close, so close and before he knew it, he called out 'Doc's name' and came as his cum covers Doc's hand. Not too soon after, Doc came as well and collapses on top of Marty.

The two were breathing erratically as they try to calm themselves. "You were amazing, Marty," Doc mutters.

"So were you, doc. And I'm sorry about before," Marty said as he had his eyes close.

"All is forgiven, Marty. Have you noticed that you called out my name this time?" Doc said as he looks up at Marty.

Marty looks at him, “I have no idea,” he mutters.

Doc smiles as he kisses Marty’s cheek, “all is forgiven. I love you too much to lose you,” he said as Marty heart breaks at the thought.

Doc deserves someone more better than me, Marty thought but the thought vanishes as Doc kisses him soundly and Marty kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for any grammar. My spellcheck or grammar on my word document isn't working functionally (I don't think). Anyway, how was it?
> 
> I will be updating my other story "Time Switch" soon. I've been into Jim/Spock pairing that's why since I'm too psyche for the Star Trek Convention in August. I'm also thinking about doing a one-shot of them again. So yea, this BTTF story was just a "spur of the moment" thing. Hopefully it wasn't too bad!


End file.
